


Luffy's Song

by CreatorSama



Category: One Piece
Genre: I don't know, I wrote this in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorSama/pseuds/CreatorSama
Summary: Luffy has a song stuck in his head. You know what that means? Yup! Annoy the crew!





	Luffy's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching an episode of Doctor Who that kept playing the "Kookaburra" song. It got stuck in my head and I honestly can't remember what made me think that One Piece was the ideal way to get it out. 
> 
> Yes I know it's stupid and not written very well, but this was 7 years ago. Maybe I'll post a chapter 2 that's longer and better written? We'll see.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my stupid little drabble thing!

Luffy was sitting in his usual spot on the ship and humming a tune. Nami heard it and asked, "What'cha hummin', Luffy?"

"A song I heard at the last island."

"Can you sing it for us?" By this time everyone else, except Zoro, he was sleeping, had gathered around to hear.

"Umm... I couldn't remember all the words... so I made up my own." he told them.

"Sing it anyway!" Usopp insisted.

"Ok! 'Kookaburra sittin' in the Gum Gum tree! Eating up all the Gomu Gomu no Mi! Laugh! Kookaburra laugh! Kookaburra stretch your wings for me!!"

BONK!!

"OW!!!" Luffy cried. "Why'd you hit me, Nami?!"

"THOSE AREN'T THE WORDS!!!"

"I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T REMEMBER THE REAL ONES SO I MADE UP MY OWN!!!"

"WELL YOUR VERSION SUCKS!!!"

"KEEP IT DOWN!!" Zoro shouted. "I'M TRYIN' TA SLEEP!!"


End file.
